


Do you need a hug?

by TheHirsch



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ciri having nightmares, Comforting, Gen, Geralt trying to be a dad, Mi650wc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: Not much plot but Geralt and Ciri on their way to Kaer Morhen... Geralt tries to be a dad, Ciri is glad he is around.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Do you need a hug?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecrazyfangirl_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/gifts).



> The prompt for this story was “Do you need a hug?” and it's my entry for the Mi's 650 followers writing challenge. I was very excited about this, after writing so much dark witcher-related stories this was a refreshment. To be short: I enjoyed writing this A LOT.
> 
> While writing I listened to different ambience sounds (one for day and one for night) and to the Spikeroog from The Witcher 3 Soundtrack.

Birds were singing in the woods around them, in some distance, a woodpecker was building herself a new home. Roach was moving at a working trot on a rutted chart track. The wind made the leaves rustle and the tall grass left and right move. 

Cirilla was half asleep, she had leaned back and rested her head against Geralt’s chest. He held her with one arm while he held the reigns with his other hand, so she couldn’t fall off his horse. He knew she needed her sleep, he was worried about her. 

After all this time, the two had finally found each other. Now, he was there for her. He would take her to Kaer Morhen, the same thing he would do with a boy. It couldn’t hurt if she knew how to fight. The war was not ending any time soon — Nilfgaard was taking all they could get and with the war came poverty, hunger and chaos. 

In Kaer Morhen she would be out of Nilfgaard’s reach, out of any king’s reach. He had sworn himself to keep her safe. 

When evening came they stopped to rest under a group of fruit trees on a field. The sun was setting between the hills and coloured everything in a vibrant orange tone.

“How long until we are there?” Ciri asked while sitting close to the small camp-fire Geralt had lit. 

Geralt looked up at from what he was cooking, if one could call it that. “At least two weeks, if we travel at a brisk pace.”

Ciri sighed audibly. Geralt thought she would also cross her arms. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make it there soon enough and you will see quite a bit on our way there.”

She looked at him and shrugged in response. 

“Try to sleep a bit, now…” Geralt said softly. He got up to get his coat, that was rolled up and attached to the saddle. He went over to give it to her so she could use it as an additional cover. Night still got rather cold, even though it was May already. 

Ciri took it and curled up against a tree, close to Geralt and Roach. 

Geralt would meditate a bit in the morning, he preferred staying awake right now. The region was not exactly safe. 

His sword was resting next to him while he stared into the flames. 

***

Around midnight, Ciri began to stir and then abruptly woke up. She was breathing rapidly and looked around. The only light source was the moon, the fire had burnt down already. 

Geralt looked up and shifted his kneeling position to sitting cross-legged. “Bad dream?” he asked.

Ciri looked up at him and nodded. Geralt watched how she slowly got up and walked over to him, she sat back down right next to him. “I dreamt they were hurting Dara,” she said quietly. 

“Do you need a hug?” Geralt asked after a moment of silence. 

“Yes,” the girl answered and leaned against the witcher. 

He wrapped his arms around her to hold her tight. 

“Do you think he is doing okay?” Ciri asked. Her voice told him that she was still upset about the dream. 

Geralt frowned, but Ciri didn’t see it, the side of her head was pressed against his chest. “I don’t know.” He paused. “But from what you told me about him, he can get along very well on his own.”

Ciri nodded, didn’t say anything. This world was violent, she had realised that in the past months, she was worried about him. The two had gone through a lot. 

Around them crickets and katydids were calling, in some distance, an owl hooted. There was almost no wind but it was rather cold. 

Geralt kept holding her, for longer until she would pull away. Ciri could hear his heart beat in his chest, so calm and slow. 

“I’m okay,” Ciri whispered like she wanted to reassure herself of that. She pulled up Geralt’s coat and moved down a bit to rest with her head on his thigh. After a while, she fell asleep once again.


End file.
